Once a Conman, Always a Conman
by Loraliah
Summary: It's years after the Infection, and Ellis gets some news. Left4Dead. Ellis x Nick fic. -One Shot-. Rated: M for -Adult Content-. *WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story. DO NOT read if you DO NOT like those stories.*


**WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story. Please DO NOT read if you DO NOT like those kinds of stories.**

 **...**

He had heard a rumor that he had gotten married…

He looked in the mirror and scowled at his reflection. He straightened his shirt and adjusted the buttons, trying to keep his mind occupied, but failing horribly.

How could he get _married_ …!?

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and he turned around. Rochelle walked in with a simple black dress on and walked up to him. She smiled a little and touched his shoulders.

"You look nice, Ellis."

He forced a smile and nodded. "Well, thank'ya ma'am."

She giggled a little and took his arm. They walked out of the room and out of the house, into the street. They settled into the back seat of Coach's car, and took off down the street.

It had been 3 years since they had left CEDA and were trying to get back into having normal lives.

As soon as they had been released into normal society, they each had gone their separate ways. Rochelle and Coach kept in touch with him, but Nick had just said a foul "Good bye," and left. He never heard from him again. He just left…

Now he was in a car, going to a ceremony, where he was expecting to see him there. The ceremony was held the same time these past 3 years; it was the day that they had stopped the Infection. Life had seemed to be getting back to normal, and people were picking up the mess left behind. Coach had started a neighborhood center for the kids so they could play football and have somewhere to go. Rochelle started up a small radio station with some other Survivors; it was something she was just born to do. Ellis had worked odd jobs here there, but mostly kept to himself and stayed at his apartment. He had thought about starting up a mechanic shop, his best trade, but decided to just drop it. He didn't have much push for anything. And ever since he heard Nick got married…

He pressed his forehead against the glass. He didn't want to see Nick's wife. He didn't want to see _Nick_ …

How could Nick forget all they went through together? The fights, the fear, the near death experiences…

The passionate sex in the safe room when Coach and Rochelle weren't around…

He snapped out of his day dreams, his face burning red, when he heard Coach's deep voice. "We're here," Coach mumbled, and parked the car. They all got out of the car, slamming the doors unanimously. They walked up to the building where the ceremony was to be held. Inside, there were people walking around the large open hall. He glanced around shyly, seeing all former and new faces. He touched his head, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He felt so naked without his hat on. It was like his security blanket. Nick would always make fun of him for it…

He shook his head and frowned, looking around more. He was expecting to see a man in a white, fancy suit, with some bleach-blond-bimbo attached to his arm. A bubbly, young girl who would probably have large, fake implants and gurgle and coo over how suave and macho Nick was…

He growled and kicked at the floor, causing Rochelle to run to his side. "Ellis, what's wrong?" she asked, touching his arm.

"Nothin'," he mumbled, pulling his arm away.

"Just like Overalls to pitch a fit over nothing."

He snapped his head up and his eyes locked on solid green ones.

Nick was standing there in front of him. He was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. Ellis felt his heart begin to pound so hard he swore it would tear right through his rib cage and jump in Nick's pocket. He'd never seen Nick in anything other than his sharp, white suit and blue dress shirt, or those cruddy scrubs from CEDA.

Nick scanned him up and down, and it made his face burn. "Nice suit," was muttered on a smirk. Ellis' blood rushed to his face immediately. But he frowned when he saw a girl walk up and hook her arm through Nick's. Nick smiled down at her and she grinned, hugging his arm. Ellis fumed. Nick glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, but ignored him. "Rochelle," he paused, "Ellis. This is Kayla." She held her hand out to Rochelle, and she shook it. She held her hand out to Ellis and he just put on a fake smile, never taking his hands out of his pockets. "Nice ta meet'ya," he mumbled, and walked off.

Rochelle was going to follow him, but Nick stopped her. She gave him a quizzical look, but he just walked off after Ellis, leaving the two girls behind and baffled.

Ellis stormed out of the building and down the street. He didn't give a damn about any ceremony or celebration or whatever they wanted to call it. He only cared about Nick; he was _all_ he ever cared about. He wasn't sure where he was walking, but he just kept going.

The city around him had been some-what restored after the Infection. There were a few buildings here and there that were still pretty torn down. He walked past one, and stopped, turning towards it.

It looked familiar.

He walked up to the door and opened it. There was still smells of the rotting flesh of the Infected lingering in the messed up wallpaper, but he had already grown used to it; spending almost a year on the run from those things would do that to you. He walked through the building, finding old, used guns and a health pack or two. It was bringing back memories. Lots of memories…

He stopped.

He realized why the place seemed familiar.

Turning quickly, he ran back to the front of the house and up the stairs, hoping he'd find what he was looking for. He ran down the hall and stopped at the door at the end. He pushed it open slowly and saw that there was still a mattress and sleeping bag still in there. He plopped down on the mattress and looked around the room. Claw marks were strewn about the room, and pieces of wallpaper hung around everywhere. He stood and looked for it. He searched each wall as thoroughly as he could and squinted his eyes to read through scratches. Finally he sat back on the mattress and hung his head between his hands.

It was no where to be found.

He sat there in silence for a while, just staring at the walls. Soon, his vision began to blur as tears welled in his eyes.

 _How could Nick forget…? How could he forget all we shared…?_

"I loved you Nick…" he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Oh quit your belly-aching."

He jumped to his feet, holding his fists up in defense. But his arms dropped to his sides immediately when he saw the black suit and slicked back hair.

"Nick…?"

Nick walked into the room, looking around. "Dang, this place got torn up." He walked by the wall nearest Ellis, running his fingers along the scratches. In the back of his mind, Ellis wished Nick was running his fingers along him.

As if on cue, Nick took his hand off the wall and placed it on Ellis' cheek. "You're still as childish as ever," he said on smirk.

Ellis blushed beside himself, but he slapped his hand off and flared. "You're one to freakin' talk! Ya just up and take off with not even a 'good-bye' or nothin'-!"

"I did say good-bye," Nick corrected, never taking his eyes off him.

Ellis growled and threw his arms up. "I'm talkin' now!"

Nick kept his mouth shut.

"Ya just up and left and never kept n'touch! Ya just went off, leavin' to who knows where! Ya even…" he stopped, slowly crumbling in on himself, "ya even got married…and…and ya didn't even tell me!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, and watched as the hick slowly began to implode.

"Ya remember this room, Nick?! Ya remember!? Ya first made love ta me 'ere! Our first night ta'gether…" He walked over to the wall where the mark was supposed to be, and knelt next to it. He ran his hands over the spot where it should have been.

"I loved ya Nick. Ya knew that." He stood and turned on Nick, rage flaring in his eyes. "Why da HELL did ya go and get married and not tell me a damn thing!? Why'd ya do that Nick!?"

Nick sighed and pressed his fingers to his eyes. "First off, you need to calm the fuck down." Ellis flexed his fists and took deep breaths. "I'm calm as fuck," he mumbled, and Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Second," he continued, holding up two fingers, "my life is my business. I went off to do what I wanted. No concern of yours," he said, and each word stung Ellis worse than the one before.

"Third," he said, placing his hands on his hips, "I did _not_ get married."

Ellis stared at him. "You didn't…? But I…? Kayla?" he stuttered over his words, unable to pull a sentence together.

"Kayla is just a friend. She's a coworker. We work together at a gentlemen's store," he said, a tinge of red hitting his cheeks.

Ellis grinned; a real grin. First one he had in almost 3 years. "I would expect a guy like ya ta work at a casino or somethin'."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck and scowled. "Well there aren't any casinos yet, smart ass."

Ellis laughed, and sighed in relief. Nick rolled his eyes. "God, I hate you."

"Well if ya hated me so much why'd ya come after me?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You threw a tantrum. So I decided it was my turn to tend to baby Ellis," he said bitterly. Ellis half smiled, and shook his head. "Same ol' bitter bastard as usual," he said on a laugh.

Nick growled and grabbed Ellis' arms, slamming him against him. "Shut up."

He pressed his lips against his; a sensation they both had been craving for the longest time. Nick began kissing on Ellis' neck and drew soft groans out of the younger man. He pushed the younger boy down onto the mattress and straddled him. Nick undid Ellis' tie and threw it to the side, and began to undo his shirt buttons. Ellis looked up at Nick's face and studied it. It seemed he hadn't aged at all these past 3 years. But questions were still bubbling in his head.

"Nick, why'd'ya leave like that?"

Nick didn't stop his task, and gave Ellis a small shrug. "I don't know. Just seemed like something I had to do."

Ellis frowned a little. "But…but why'd'ya leave me…?"

That question caused Nick to stop. He locked his green eyes with Ellis' blue, and sighed. "The way I felt about you Ellis…it wasn't…normal."

"Normal?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah." He went back to unbuttoning the boy's shirt until it was completely done, and he pulled it off him along with his jacket. He began kissing on his shoulder and up to his neck.

As much as he was enjoying it, Ellis wanted to know the answers before he could let this go on. He grabbed Nick's arm, causing the older man to pull back reluctantly and look at him.

"Tell me why ya left, Nick. What happened?"

Nick sighed and sat next to his former lover. "I left because I wanted to get away from you."

Ellis felt like he slapped him. He looked down at the floor, biting his lip. He didn't want to cry again…

"I left to get away from you, because I felt so strongly for you it scared me."

Nick cupped his chin and turned his face to look at him. "I went off to go sort my thoughts and figure out what I really needed. So, I went a couple cities over, got a job at that gentlemen's store, where I met Kayla. And…" he said, running his hand through his hair, "all I did…was talk about you."

Ellis broke out into a huge grin and hugged Nick tight. Nick sighed, and hugged him with one arm.

"She helped me realize that I needed to be with you. And well, she wanted to meet you. So I brought her here for the ceremony. Now," he said, gesturing to the room, "here we are."

Ellis kissed his cheek. "I'm glad ya came back, Nick. I missed you…" he said, locking his eyes yet again with his. Nick kissed his nose. First sign of _real_ affection Nick ever showed him.

"I missed ya too, kid," he said, imitating his accent. Ellis raised an eyebrow, and in retaliation, he flipped Nick on his back and straddled his lap. Nick let out a loud 'oof!' as his back hit the mattress, and he stared up at the younger man atop him. Ellis had his childish grin smeared across his face, and Nick couldn't help but smirk back.

"So you wanna play rough than, huh?"

Ellis' eyes widened and he gasped when he was flipped back onto his back. His head was pressed back into the mattress with the force of Nick's kiss. Nick undid the hick's belt, tossing it aside. He unzipped his pants, and stuck his hand down the front, toying with him. Ellis squirmed and groaned beneath him. He withdrew his hand and began to undress until Ellis stopped him.

"Lemme do it," he said, blushing slightly. Nick had always undressed them both, and Ellis wanted his turn. Nick smirked and dropped his hands.

"Be my guest, Overalls."

Ellis undid Nick's shirt slowly, kissing his chest as he undid each button. Once all the buttons were undone, he pushed the shirt and jacket off his shoulders. He leaned forward and nibbled along Nick's chest, down to his nipple. He flicked his tongue across the bud, and he felt Nick shutter. He grinned at his accomplishment.

Nick pushed him back down on the bed and bit on his shoulder. From underneath him, Ellis undid Nick's belt, and unzipped him. He pushed his hand down the front and wrapped his hand around Nick's cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. Nick growled slightly, and continued to bit his shoulder, leaving little love marks along it. He placed his hands on Ellis' hips and pulled his pants and boxers off. He leaned up and scanned the body beneath him.

The muscles were taut, as they had been before, and he still had the young body from back than. He stopped at Ellis' erection, and grinned up at his face. Ellis looked away, his face hot. It never failed for Nick to get him flustered. He groaned in surprise when he felt a hot and wet presence around him. Nick flicked his tongue on Ellis' tip, and pumped him slowly. Ellis grabbed at the mattress beneath him and bucked his hips up, pushing more of his cock into Nick's mouth. Nick pulled away and smirked. He pulled Ellis onto his lap and pulled him up to lean forward. He kissed him, and never broke the kiss as he reached for his discarded pants. He pulled away from the kiss to dig in his pocket till he pulled a small bottle out from hit.

Ellis gawked. "Are ya serious Nick? Ya carry a bottle of lube around wit'ya?!" he said, breaking out into laughter.

Nick cleared his throat, trying to get the hot feeling away from his face. "I only had it with me because I figured I'd see you."

This time it was Ellis' turn to smirk. "Well ain't you a cocky son'a bitch."

Nick laughed; he'd never heard that before. Damn, today was sure full of a lot of firsts for him.

Nick came back to him and pulled him back on his lap. He held the bottle in his hand, only to have his lover take it from him. Without saying anything, Ellis pour some in his hand, and looked at Nick. He nodded. Ellis leaned forward and coated Nick's erection with lube, and kissed him in the process. Never breaking the kiss, Nick leaned Ellis back and took the bottle from him. He coated his own fingers and pressed one gently into Ellis' entrance.

The feeling was so familiar and so new at the same time. Soon, another finger was pushed in, followed by another. Once he felt that he was stretched enough, he pulled Ellis into his lap and pressed the head of his cock into his entrance. He pushed in slowly, and felt the body beneath him tighten at the pain. He moved slowly till he felt Ellis relax, and soon he was bucking his hips to match his thrust.

Ellis placed his hand over his own erection and pumped himself with each of Nick's thrusts. A hand covered his own, and sped up his tempo. The pounding tempo over all began to speed up, and Ellis was moaning with each sudden movement. Nick pressed his face into the crook of Ellis neck with his last few thrust till he released within him, and shortly after, Ellis spilled his seed between their two hot bodies.

They laid still for a moment, panting. Ellis kissed Nick's ear, and rubbed his cheek against his.

"I love ya, Nick. I always have."

Nick kissed him, and turned so he pulled out of him, and laid on his back, pulling his lover into his one arm embraced.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled, and then sighed.

"I love you too, Ellis."

After a long silence, where Ellis could have sworn Nick fell asleep, he nudged him. "Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya sure ya not married?"

Nick laughed again, and patted Ellis' head. "I ain't."

Ellis grinned and cuddled against his lover's side. "Don't ya leave me again, ok? Or I'll go a'lookin' fer ya!"

"Oh lordy, lordy, I'll never roam again!" Nick said, looking down with one eye open, and a smirk smeared across his face.

Ellis rolled his eyes and kissed his arm.

"Once a conman, always a conman."

 **...**

 _ **Meh, sappy ending is sappy. Couldn't really think of a better way to end it, both when I originally wrote it and now. But, eh. I love these two together! Hope you enjoyed it, too!**_


End file.
